


Happy Family?

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Arranged Marriage, Mentioned Gerard Argent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: “Are you saying that...” Chris didn’t finish his sentence but Stiles didn’t need him to. She knew exactly what he wanted to ask. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Yes! Either you or Peter is the father.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night after I couldn't sleep so don't be to hard on me. Also English is not my main language so if you find mistakes (probably a lot of them), point them out and I will correct them.  
> Oh yeah I played around with their ages a little bit:  
> Chris Argent:40  
> Peter Hale: 38  
> Stiles: 22  
> Scott: 22  
> Allison:21  
> Lydia: 22  
> Derek: 26

Stiles knew that they were together. They had published it during the last pack night after all but that didn’t prepare her to actually seeing them together. She had gone to Peter’s to get a book from him. But it hadn’t been Peter who opened the door, but no other than Chris Argent. A really sleepy Chris Argent only dressed in his boxers and Stiles couldn’t take her eyes from him. Luckily the hunter didn’t notice,  probably because of his sleepy status. He just let her in without questioning why she was there. He went to the coffee machine to switch it on.

“You want one?” He asked Stiles while opening the cupboard. She shook his head so he just grabbed two cups before pressing a button on the machine.

He turned back around and said: “Peter should be awake any minute now. The smell of coffee always wakes him.” He said with a little smirk.

They waited in silence and Chris seemed to finally be a little more awake now that he had swallowed the first sips of his coffee. It wasn’t long until the wolf arrived only dressed in boxer briefs as well. He almost completely ignored Stiles except of a quick “Hey Stiles” and focused on getting his cup from Chris. He took a couple of big gulps and placed the cup on the bar and captured his boyfriend’s lips with his own.

And the kiss wasn’t just a gentle good morning kiss. Chris had turned them around and was pressing Peter against the fridge, kissing him with earnest. His hands were in the younger one’s hair and Peter’s hands were squeezing the hunter’s ass. Stiles swallowed. She knew she should turn around and leave but she couldn’t look away. After a little while she hemmed to let them know that she was still there but the men didn’t seem to care. Chris was mouthing at Peter’s neck ant the wolf’s head was leaning against the fridge, his eyes closed.

“You know Stiles, you could join in instead of staying there, unless you prefer watching. We’re fine either way. But if you don’t want to do either you should leave now.” Peter said, eyes still closed.

It took a while for Stiles to process the words. “What?” She asked, thinking that she misheard.

“Sometimes we like a third to join us and we want that third...” He let out a sudden gasped when Chris sucked on his nipple. “To be you” he ended and pulled his boyfriend back up so their lips could meet again.

Stiles wasn’t able to think straight but she couldn’t deny that she was already soaking trough her panties just by watching the two older men. And she knew that she would never forgive herself if she wouldn’t take the chance to be in the middle of this daddy sandwich. So she was moving before she realised it, approaching the two men a little unsure of what to do. As soon that she was in reaching distance, Peter carefully grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a kiss but leaving her enough time to pull back. The kiss was gentle, but still dominant and she could feel Chris coming up behind her, nipping on her neck. After a minute he tilted her head so that he could kiss her as well. This kiss was more passionate than the one with Peter, less gentle but not less welcomed. He let go of her lips after a minute and Peter was more than happy to replace him. Peter was kissing her again and again and Chris was gently tucking at her clothes, undressing her. Peter left her lips so that Chris could pull Stiles’ shirt over her head but as soon that the shirt was gone he was immediately attacking her throat sucking a mark in her skin. Stiles couldn’t stop touching the men’s bodies, stroking over their muscles. Without a warning, Peter lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom. He layed her down on the bed and for a while the two men were just starring at her hungrily. Stiles is only in her bra and panties but she doesn’t feel the need to cover herself. Instead she reaches behind her back, freeing herself from the bra. She can see the other two swallow, eyes dark with desire and their dicks hard in their boxer briefs. Chris pulls the wolf back in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Stiles groaned, the heat pulsing between her tights.

“Fuck! You two together is so hot!” she breathes out and lets her hand slip inside her panties. She watched as the hunter freed his boyfriend and then himself from their last clothing and swallowed by the sight of their cocks. Peter wasn’t as long as Chris but he was thicker and Stiles couldn’t wait to feel them inside her. She slipped two of her own finger inside herself, moaning loud with pleasure. The two men smirked and separated. Peter turned towards her and was sinking to his knees in front of the bed, pulling Stiles to the end of it so that her legs were hanging over the edge. He pulled down her slip and lowered his face between her tights. He ran his tongue up her slit, earning a deep moan of the young woman. He did it again and Stiles was arching up into the touch. He alternated between nibbling at her folds and giving her long licks, then flicking his tongue over her clit quickly. Chris is by her side by now, letting his hand travel over her body and kissing her throughout. He leaves her lips to kiss his way to her ear to suck on her earlobe.

“He has a fantastic mouth hasn’t he?” The hunter whispered in her ear and all she can do is nod, not able to form any words. Chris attacks her breast next, nibbling on her nipples and lightly biting down on them before licking over them as an apology. Stiles was winding herself and could feel her orgasm approaching.

“Oh god Peter I...!” She shouts out before coming all over his face.

“So good for us.” Chris murmured and Peter was rising from between her legs with a smirk. The hunter was reaching to the nightstand to get a condom but Stiles hand on his wrist stops him. “I hate them and I’m on the pill so unless _you_ want to...” she said still out of breath. Chris was kissing her as a thank you, than he was kissing his boyfriend. The young woman could see how the older man was chasing the taste of her on his boyfriend’s tongue and even though that she just came she could feel the heat between her legs pulsing again. The hunter had taken the place between her legs by now and was pushing insider her with on thrust.

“So good for us.” He moaned when he was balls deep inside her. The hunter gave her a little while to adjust to his cock before pulling nearly completely out and pushing all the way back in. Peter was slowly jacking himself while watching his boyfriend fuck this young, beautiful woman. Stiles signalled him to come closer to her so that she could help him out. Her head was on the side, sucking on his cock like her life depended on it.

“Sweetheart you look so good like this, your mouth and cunt filled by cock.” The wolf told her, his hand playing with one of her nipples. The room was filled with panting and moans and the sound of skin on skin. Chris was rubbing over her clit and she was close to her second orgasm. Peter seemed to sense it and he bit down on her nipple. This seemed to be enough and Stiles was coming again with their names on her lips. The clenching of her walls around Chris’ cock seemed to be too much for the hunter and he was coming as well, emptying himself deep inside her. Peter, who was nearly coming himself, quickly took his boyfriends place after he had pulled out and it only needed a handful of thrusts until he was coming as well, adding his load to the hunters. They were all collapsing on the bed, gasping for much needed air.

“Oh god that was...” Stiles said when her lungs had enough oxygen again.

“Glad you enjoyed it sweetheart.” Peter answered with his usual smirk. Chris was getting up to fetch a cloth to clean Stiles up before lying back down next to her. The room is still for a moment until Stiles breaks it: “So I thought you only recently got together but Peter said it’s not the first time that you have a threesome with somebody...” Chris chuckled.

“We never said that our relationship was new.” He said and Peter chuckled as well. Stiles just looked at the hunter surprised. Chris sighted.

“We met in Highschool and it wasn’t long before...” He started only to be interrupted by the werewolf. “Before we started fucking.” He said cheerfully. Stiles let out a choked out breath.

“Really helpful Peter.” The hunter said to his boyfriend but was smiling as well.

“I wanted to say before we started dating. Obviously it was all in secret because two boys together wasn’t really accepted by then. And I probably don’t need to add that we weren’t keen on our families finding out, for obvious reasons.”

“What you mean that you’re the son of a hunter family and he of a pack of werewolves? No I never have guessed.” Stiles gave back with amusement.

“Sometime during college Gerard somehow figured out that I was with _a boy_ , luckily not with whom exactly, but he pressured me to agree to the marriage that he had arranged for me because otherwise he promised that he would find out who I was seeing and would send him back to me in pieces.”

The hunter looked at the young woman next to himself, the shock clearly visible on her face.

“He broke up with me and I kept my distance from him because he had broken my heart. By accident we met again a few years later, he explained everything to me, including that since the pregnancy with Allison his marriage was just platonic and we started an affair. That is until his sister found out, seduced Derek and burned us all. When I came back to my senses after coming back alive, I went straight for his house, apologizing for everything and it was like no time had passed, all the feelings that I had for him since we were teenager came back and, I’m sure you figured, so has his’.” Peter ended the story and Stiles was speechlessly looking between the two.

“Wow that is... so not what I expected.” She commented after a moment.

“And during the years we appreciated a third person in our bed from time to time, no matter if boy or girl.” The wolf added with a smirk. “It’s fun all the same...” he whispers in her hear and was sucking at her earlobe again for a second. Stiles shuddered.

“So why didn’t you tell the pack the whole story?” she asked. “Okay maybe not the _whole_ story but the main points.” She added.

“Why should we? It’s none of their business.” The hunter answered and Peter nodded in agreement. “Yeah I guess...” Chris chuckled again.

“So this was fun but I really need to go now. I actually just wanted to get that book from you Peter that you mentioned during the last pack night.” She quickly pulled on the clothes that were in the bedroom before walking to the kitchen to get her shirt. Peter rose from the bed, not bothering with his nakedness at all, walking to his bookshelf and pulling said book out. When Stiles came back fully dressed, the wolf handed her the book, placed a last kiss on her lips and went back to lay down next to his boyfriend.

“I’m sure you can find out yourself.” He said with amusement, pressing himself close against the hunter’s side. Stiles just rolled her eyes, turned around and left Peter’s apartment.

\---------

Its two months later, when she visited during her spring break, that she finally buys a pregnancy test. She was often throwing up in the morning and she hadn’t had her menstruation since... _Oh shit!_ Since she slept with Peter and Chris. So she had finally found the courage to get a test. Or seven to be exact and they were all saying the same thing. Positive. So she really was pregnant and she didn’t even know who the father is. After having a meltdown for a couple of hours, her dad came home. He found his daughter sitting on the couch, the pregnancy tests next to her, crying. One quick glance on the result told him everything that he needed to know and he pulled his daughter in a tight hug.

“Shh Sweetheart it’s alright. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“I’m gonna be a mom.” She sobbed but a light smile was creeping on her lips.

“So you decided to keep it.” The Sheriff noticed.

“Yes. I couldn’t... I wouldn’t be able to get rid of it.” She said against her dads shoulder and Noah Stilinski nodded understandingly.

“So I ahh... I assume that you haven’t told the father yet? Or anybody?” Stiles pulled back from her dad, wiping away her tears.

“I don’t know who...” She starts.

“Oh okay I see...” the Sheriff answered.

“No no no you don’t dad! It’s just... It’s either Chris or Peter, we had a threesome.” Stiles had decided that there was no way in telling her Dad careful. She could see the shock on her father’s face even though he was trying to hide it.

“That is definitely not what I expected and I can’t say that there aren’t thousand other people that I would like more to be my grandchild’s dad but I also can’t say that I’m completely surprised.” He explained after a few beats of silence.

“What?” Stiles blurred out. “Well I always knew that you would end up with someone older, so...” the Sheriff tried to explain himself. “Wow okay maybe we should change the subject.” They ended up talking so long, about everything new that happened during the past few months, until Stiles fell asleep on the couch.

 

\--------

 

Stiles had decided that she would tell the whole pack about her ‘situation’ during the pack night the next day. It was easier to tell everybody at once, this way she only had to answer questions and everything once. „There is something I want to tell you guys because you’re gonna smell it on me anyway.“ Stiles started and everybody was looking at her with curiosity.

“Alright I ah... I’m pregnant. And before you ask: Yes I want to keep the baby because the mere thought of an abortion is killing me.” She said. For a couple of seconds the whole loft was dead silent. It was Scott who broke the silence.

“That’s... That’s great than right?”He asked unsure and Stiles gave him an unsure smile.

“I think so.” She said but wasn’t really convinced herself. “I hope you’re making me godmother.” Lydia said with a smile and pulled her best friend in a tight hug. Stiles insecurity melted away a little bit and she smiled.

“Sure thing.” She answered and was holding on tight to the strawberry blonde.

“So who is the father.” Allison asked after she had hugged her friend as well. Stiles palled before she was brushing.

“Well ah... to be honest I ahh... I kind of don’t really know?” She said and she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Scott looked at her surprised.

“What do you mean you _kind of_ don’t really know?”

“What I mean Scotty is that I had a threesome with two guys and either one of them could be the father.” Stiles answered, back to her confident and cocky self. Her words seemed to have stolen Scott’s ability to talk so he was just starring at her. The silence was back, but again not for long.

“Are you saying that...” Chris didn’t finish his sentence but Stiles didn’t need him to. She knew exactly what he wanted to ask. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Yes! Either you or Peter is the father.” She said and everybody was starring between the three of them. “Wait, what?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got a second chapter ready so I hope you enjoy it :)

“Wait, what?!” Allison shouted out in pure shock.

Chris let out a “fuck” while rubbing his face and Peter’s eyes were glowing bright blue for a moment before he had himself back under control.

“Yeah well that’s what we did.” Said Peter and Chris knew that he was trying to hide his insecurity behind cockiness but he couldn’t deal with that right now. He shot his boyfriend a look to tell him to shut up but when he saw pure fear in the wolf’s eyes his face softened. The whole pack was starring at them so the hunter just grabbed Peter by his wrist, pulling him to the door.

“Give us a minute, would you?” the older man said while already stepping outside. When they were outside the building, Chris finally turned around to look at the wolf whose eyes were glowing again.

“Hey, hey, hey Peter look at me okay? Breathe! It’s alright just take a couple of deep breathes and then tell me what’s on your mind.” He pulled the younger man into his arms, stroking over his back soothingly. After a few moments, Peter barely whispered: “I’m terrified Chris!” and if it wasn’t for the fact that he had said it right next to the hunter’s ear, the older man wouldn’t have heard it.

“Nobody, except for you, really likes me. Hell _I_ don’t really like anybody but you. What... What if I’ll be a horrible father? What if the baby doesn’t like me or... or I... or I don’t love the baby?” Peter stuttered, his eyes filling with tears. Chris pulled back slightly and took the wolf’s face in between his hands, forcing him to look at the hunter.

“There is no reason that you have to worry about any of that! You’re right. In the beginning the kids didn’t like you but now? Lydia admires you for talking about fashion with her, for being incredible smart and teaching them your knowledge. Allison loves the fact that you make me happy and of course for your cooking skills, especially when you make her breakfast in the morning when you’re at my house when she is there as well. Malia is calling you dad, which says enough for its own really. Derek would never admit it but he is more than happy to have his uncle back who endows nothing but mischief. Scott really appreciates it that you’re teaching him all the Alpha stuff and do I have to mention Stiles? She thinks you’re hot as hell and that not just because of your body, but because you’re smart as hell and you always saw the potential in her, for which she is more than grateful. So don’t think for a second that nobody likes you. And you can’t tell me that you would do any of that for them if you still didn’t like them. And the baby is definitely going to love you not just because you’re going to spoil it. I know that you’re gonna grant the baby every wish that it may have and that you gonna be ragging with him or her all the time. You’re gonna be an amazing dad that everybody wishes for and you’ll love him/her even before he/she is born. The second that you met Malia, didn’t you think that you would do everything for her? That you would protect her with your own life and that you’ll lay the world down for her?” Peter slowly nodded. “See? And it’s gonna be the same with the little one. You’ll do an amazing job.” Chris ended and pressed his lips against the wolf’s’.

“We” Peter whispered against the hunter’s mouth.

“What?” “We will do an amazing job. It’ll be our child, no matter who the biological father is.” The younger man explained with a smile back on his face. “You’re right. We’ll be great dads.” Chris said and kissed him again.

 _______

 

Meanwhile in the loft was everybody starring at Stiles, now that the two older men had left. “How the hell did you ended up having a threesome with those two? Did they grow tired of each other after a few weeks already?” Scott asked, speaking out what everybody was thinking.

“Have you seen them? They are hot like burning.” Stiles started and Lydia nodded in agreement. “And as for the how... I kind of walked in on them half naked and making out and that was probably the hottest think that I ever saw... I mean if you think they’re hot with clothes on than you should definitely see them without them because I swear...” she rumbled.

“Stiles” Allison interrupted “Could you please focus?” the young huntress asked.

“Yeah right. Well I couldn’t take my eyes of them and of course Peter noticed and then said something about them adding a third from time to time, offering me to join in, so I did... And wow I have to say...”

“Alright no, no, no this is enough of what I need to know about you having sex with _my dad_.” Allison said, stopping Stiles in her rumbling.

“What do you mean ‘from time to time’? Aren’t they together for only what, three or four months now?” Scott asked the question that anyone in the room was thinking.

“Yeah right, more like 25 years or so...” Stiles mumbled but not low enough for the others not to hear.

“What?” somebody let out and Stiles really couldn’t say who.

“Oh fuck I shouldn’t have said anything.” She quickly breathed out.

“25 years? How? Do you mean they knew each other prior to the fire?” Allison asked, confusion written across her face. “And why would you say that they’re _together_ for so long, I mean you do remember the part where my father was married to my mom for nearly 20 years right?” She added.

“I shouldn’t have said... Just forget that I said anything...” Stiles tried to back out.

“Definitely not! Tell me what you know!” the huntress demanded but quickly added “Please” after a second.

“I’m sorry Ally but I can’t. Its _sooo_ not my story to tell.” Chris and Peter were entering the loft at exact that moment.

“What is not your story to tell?” The oldest wolf asked curiously and all eyes were on them again.

“The one were my dad was cheating on my mom with you!” Allison accused him, pointing a finger at the wolf and Peter just look at Stiles raising his eyebrows with a questioning look.

“That is not what I said!” Stiles shouted out in protest but Chris just waved him off.

“It’s okay. I probably should have told her a while ago and I’m not ashamed. I think it’s best to start at the beginning so yeah ah Peter and I met in Highschool, fell in love and started dating in secret. Around the time that I turned 19 Gerard somehow found out that I was with _a boy_ and threatened, and I quote ‘If you don’t stop with your perversions, agrees to the marriage that I have arranged for you and carries on the Argent bloodline, I will find that faggot and I’m gonna send him back to you in pieces.’ So ah... well I broke things off with Peter and married Victoria. We weren’t in love so after we had you” the hunter was looking at his daughter “we remained a platonic relationship. It was by accident that I met Peter again a few years later and told him about Gerard’s threat and well... We continued where we left off. That is until Kate found out and handled things her way. When Peter came back to life we talked and figured that we still were as in love as we were back in Highschool and that I absolutely didn’t blame him for killing my sister or that I understood that he only killed all these people because he wasn’t in his right mind and we got back together. So yeah I wasn’t really cheating on Victoria because we weren’t really in a relationship anymore.” The hunter explained.

“Dad I’m so sorry...” Allison said after the shock had settled down.

“Don’t be sweetie. I’m actually glad about how my life went, otherwise I wouldn’t have you.” Chris answered with a small smile, accepting a hug from his daughter and pulling her close. Chris and Peter sat back down on the couch while the silence in the room stretched on.

“Alright, back to happier topics!” Lydia declared.

“Stiles have you thought about what you’re gonna do about Collage now that you’re pregnant?” She asked and everybody was glad about the change of topic.

“Shit! No I haven’t thought about that for even a second but I guess I’ll have to move back home and break Collage off because I mean there isn’t really any other way that I could manage studying and working to have money for my own place where I could raise a child and of course for a nanny after I gave birth.” The young woman thought loudly.

“Or Chris and I could just move to New York, buy a house big enough for all of us. You would have your own space there of course like flatmates? Like that you wouldn’t need to worry about a job or a nanny or money at all. I mean it’s not like Chris or I don’t have enough of that.” Peter offered out of the blue but when he looked at his boyfriend he could see that the hunter was agreeing with him.

“You mean it’s not like _you_ don’t have enough of it Mister 117 million dollar in a vault.” Peter just smirked.

“I’m pretty sure Chris has a lot more money than I do.” The wolf answered.

“Yeah right but _I am_ pretty sure that I would know it if my father was a millionaire.” Allison gave back.

“Seriously Chris? You still haven’t told _your daughter_?” Peter asked, turned to the side and looking at his boyfriend who was uncomfortable shifting around in his seat.

“I just haven’t found the right time. It’s not like you can say something like that over breakfast like: ‘I wish you a good day sweetheart oh and by the way I’m an international weapons dealer with a successful company which means making a shit lot of money’.” The hunter gave back before he realised again that they weren’t alone but in fact surrounded by a group of young adults including his daughter. “Oh crap! That is _not_ how I wanted it to go...” he added searching for Allison’s eyes.

“How much are we talking about? And I don’t mean what you make in a year but what you have like right know...” The young huntress asked.

“I don’t exactly know...? I mean when Gerard died I didn’t just become the CEO of Argent Arms but I inherited all his money as well and given the fact that he founded the company about 45 years ago to have an explanation to why we owned so many weapons that was quite a lot... So maybe 300?” The retired hunter guessed and a collective gasp went through the room.

“Alright, Lydia, Stiles we’re definitely going shopping tomorrow.” Allison stated. Chris sighted and turned to his boyfriend.

“See that’s why I didn’t want to tell her.” He said but his smile showed that he wasn’t really serious. Peter was smiling back at him, his amusement showing in his eyes. For a short moment Chris lost himself in Peter’s eyes, like every time that the other man truly smiled but he quickly recovered and looked back at Stiles.

“So should we start looking for a house?” He asked because the young woman hasn’t given them an answer yet.

“Do you really need to ask?” Stiles gave back and Peter chuckled. The hunter lifted his hands defensively.

“I just wanted to make sure...” He answered with a smile.

“You should know by now that he always makes sure that everybody is completely _satisfied_.” Peter said with his usual smirk and Stiles could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. Chris let out an annoyed groan before shooting the wolf a look telling him to shut up. Peter’s smirk just turned wider.

“Enough! If anybody makes another reference to _my dad’s_ sex life, I’m gonna impale somebody.” Allison said while showing off the knife that she always had with her.

“I only like to get impaled by Chr...” The wolf answered but when he saw the young huntress getting ready to actually throw the knife at him he quickly lifted his hands in surrender.

“Okay okay I’ll stop but the opportunity was just too good to pass it.” The whole pack looked a little bit amused by Peter’s surrender and even Allison was smiling slightly.

“So Stiles I think I somewhere have the number of a doctor that I can give you, you know for the checkups and everything.” The oldest wolf suddenly said.

“I’ll just go to my usual one I guess but thanks.” She answered, obviously not getting Peter’s point.

“I wouldn’t do that. You know the baby could be a werewolf and therefore you should go to one who is in the known in case that there are any special occurrences.” He explained.

“Oh yeah I haven’t thought about that... Is the pregnancy with a wolf any other to a normal one?” Everybody in the loft was looking at Peter with curiosity. Everyone except for Derek who obviously already knew the answer of course. Peter shook his head.

“No there isn’t really anything different. During the pregnancy or in the first 3 years you can only tell if it’s a wolf or human by their scent, their heightened senses like healing or strengths and the flashing of their eyes when they’re in any way extremely emotional. Fangs and claws will only develop around the age of 4 or 5. And they’ll experience their first full moon around the age of 13 before that the full moon doesn’t have such a big affect on them.” Peter explained and his nephew nodded in agreement.

“Okay that is good information to have...” Stiles answered, one hand coming to touch her stomach without realising it, still processing that she was maybe carrying a wolf inside of her.

“So you’ll be able to smell who ah... who the father is?” She asked and Peter nodded.

“Not yet but it shouldn’t be too long anymore till I can, maybe in 2-4 weeks.”

“Oh man! All these new information are making me damn hungry... Anyone up for curly fries?” Stiles asked and while most of the pack (except for Derek) happily agreed, Chris and Peter decided to leave them alone. They had to process the fact that they were going to be fathers again without too many noisy young adults around them. Peter quickly got Stiles phone number so that he could send her the name, address and number of the doctor that he was telling her about and then the two older men went to Peter’s apartment.

During the drive they were both silent, both sorting out their thoughts. When they arrived and still neither of them had said anything the wolf finally broke the silence: “So should we talk about it?” The former hunter nodded.

“Although I’m not completely sure what to say other than that I always wanted more children just not with Victoria but with you.” He declared, looking Peter in the eyes. “But yeah there was never a possible way so I pushed the thought away because I was happy as long as I was with you. So to now have the chance to raise our child together? There is nothing that would make me happier and I hope that you are as happy about it as I am...” Chris declared, coming to a stop when they were standing so close that their toes touched, looking in Peter’s eyes, searching for any kind of reaction.

The wolf just smiled one of his rare smiles that truly reached his eyes and made them sparkle before leaning forward a little bit until their lips touched in an unusual soft kiss. He pulled back before they could get carried away too much, the smile still on his lips.

“Actually I’m hoping that there is one thing that would make you even happier.” The wolf announced while slowly sinking to his knees. Chris, who thought that he was about to receive a blowjob, was taken by complete surprise when Peter instead of opening his pants retrieved a small box from his pocket, holding it out to the hunter before opening it. The younger man looked up at the hunter, nervousness showing all over his face. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, eyes still locked with his boyfriend’s.

“Christopher, I loved you for over half of my life and I couldn’t image it without you anymore. We can finally be together without hiding it and it got even better now that we’re about to get a baby and the only thing that I can think about for I don’t know how long is that I want to call you my husband so will you do me the honour and marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how much money a successful weapons dealer makes but I just went with the fact that in Ironman Tony Stark even became a billionaire with selling weapons soo...


	3. Chapter 3

For a whole minute Chris was just starring at Peter, surprise written all over his face. The silence made the wolf even more nervous.

“Chris?” He asked. This seemed to pull the retired hunter back to the moment.

“Sorry. Of course! Yes! I just never thought that you’re the one doing the asking.” He said with a smile and Peter’s smile was back on his face as well. He stood back up and pressed his lips against the hunter’s. The kiss seemed to quickly escalate into something more but before that could happen the wolf pulled back and pushed the ring on Chris’ finger. It wasn’t an overly fancy ring with big diamonds or anything. No, it was faint space grey, just the edges were shiny silver and in the inside was simply “I love you” engraved.

 

As soon as the ring was settled around Argent’s finger, their lips found each other again in a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. They stumbled to the bedroom, loosing most of their clothes on the way there. Chris pushed his fiancé on the bed and just admired the view of Peter only in his briefs for a minute, spread out on the bed waiting for him. He could never get enough of the sight. He stepped out of his own boxer briefs and crawled over the wolf kissing him again. One of his hands were next to Peter’s head so that the hunter could take away a little of his bodyweight in order to not crash the wolf, even though he knew that he could easily take it, his other hand was caressing Peter’s chest and side, playing with his nipples from time to time. After a while Chris separated their lips to place kisses on the younger man’s neck, than shoulders and chest sucking on one nipple before continuing his way down the wolf’s body.

When he reached the last piece of clothing that was still covering _his_ wolf, he quickly got rid of it before licking over the complete length in front of him, then circling his tongue around the tip of Peter’s cock before swallowing it completely down. The wolf let out a deep moan, caressing through the older man’s hair then fisting his hands in the sheets. Chris had shortly stopped in his doing to get the lube from the nightstand and smearing a good amount on the wolf’s entrance, pushing one finger in and returning to working his cock with his mouth while slowly working him open. He made sure to brush Peter’s prostate from time to time, earning him a big moan every time but he didn’t want him to come just yet so he didn’t do it too often. When he was open enough to easily take three of his fingers, Chris positioned himself, slowly pushing inside. He gave the wolf a while to adjust, their lips finding each other again. The hunter began to move at a gentle rhythm. Peter was using his hands to caress the older man’s body, mostly ending up kneading his ass. Chris had one hand fisted in the wolf’s hair, using his other one to stroke Peter’s cock. The former hunter could tell that the man underneath him was close to his release and he could feel his own orgasm building as well so he increased the tempo in which he was fucking into the younger man. Peter had his head thrown back panting loudly and Chris took the opportunity to suck a bruise in the wolf’s perfect neck just to watch it fade shortly after and repeating his actions.

“Oh God! Chris!” Peter moaned, shooting his come between their bodies. The clenching of the wolf around his cock was enough to pull the hunter over the edge as well. Chris collapsed on top of his fiancé, breathing heavily. When his lungs had enough oxygen that he could talk again he lifted himself a little off of Peter, looking him straight in the eyes: “I love you.” He stated, pressing his lips to the wolf’s again.

___________________________________

 

It’s a month later that they here from Stiles again. She called to tell them that she had an appointment for her first ultrasound, asking them if they wanted to come along. They were more than happy to agree and they told her that they had found a nice house in New York that they wanted to show her anyway so they arrange to pick her up, show the house to her and joining her at the doctor afterwards.

So a week later Chris and Peter were taking the 3 ½ hour drive to New York and picked Stiles up at her dorm. They were both really nervous because they knew that by now Peter would be able to smell which one of them was the biological father. They had promised each other that it wouldn’t matter and that it was both of their child but that was easier said than done and they knew it. But the first thing that Peter noticed when they stepped out of the car wasn’t the smell, no. It was the fact that besides Stiles’ heartbeat he could hear two more. Both, Chris and Stiles, could tell by the wolf’s expression that Peter must have figured out something.

“What is it?” Chris asked, putting his hand on the wolf’s shoulder. Peter looked away from Stiles womb, focusing on the former hunter instead.

“Twins...” he answered, glance travelling to the young woman’s middle again.

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles let out and Peter just nodded.

“Well that would explain my enormous appetite.” She added and the wolf let out a small laughter. Chris had a smile on his face too.

“So ahm... what about... what about the other thing?” Stiles asked the wolf. Peter inhaled deeply for a couple of times and with every breath his face became a more puzzled look.

“That’s weird. You don’t smell more like one of us like you should but equally of both of us.” The wolf said.

“Oookayy? Good thing we’re going to a doctor later.” Stiles answered and Chris nodded in agreement.

“We better get going now otherwise we won’t make it to the house without being late to the doctor’s appointment.” The older man said so the two men took the seats in the front while Stiles was sitting in the back of Chris’s car.

The drive wasn’t too long and even before stepping out of the car, Stiles’ face was glued to the window taking in the sight of the house and she already knew that she was in love with it. It was big but not massive, really modern with lots of wood on the outside and big floor deep windows. As soon as the car came to a stop she was climbing out of it.

“Wow this is amazing! I mean I wasn’t even inside and I already know that there is now way that I don’t want to live here.” The young woman said exited and the two men were just smiling at each other. Peter’s reaction had been the same when he had first laid eyes on it and they were glad that Stiles apparently liked it as well.

“You guys have a key right? So that we can go inside?” the pregnant lady asked, looking over her shoulder back to the hunter and the wolf. She was happy to see that Chris was nodding and retrieving a key from his pocket. The inside was even more stunning than the outside if that was even possible. Downstairs was a big, fancy kitchen and a large living area as well as two small (but not too small) offices and another empty room. Peter told her that they had thought about putting a little gym in there and Stiles was more than on board with that idea because she knew that meant she would get to see them working their muscles and glistering with sweat, a view that she would definitely not grow tired of. Upstairs were two bigger bedrooms, one with an adjoining bathroom, the other right next to the second bathroom and three more empty rooms where they could make a playroom out of one as well as a nursery in another. Out of the last one they could either make another office or a guest bedroom. But the highlight for Stiles was to discover that outside of the house was a big pool as well.

“Oh man this house is _soo_ awesome!” Stiles stated and the wolf just smirked at her.

“Then it’s a deal. We buy it!” The hunter answered placing his hand in his fiancés neck, squeezing slightly. His other hand had come up to tap on the wolf’s chest. Stiles just smiled at them and was for the first time really looking at them and not just the house. That’s when she noticed the matching rings on their fingers.

“Holy shit! How did I not notice this” she pointed at their hands “any sooner? You’re engaged?” She let out in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” The words were just spilling out of her and she couldn’t stop it. Peter’s smile widened and he looked at the former hunter, than back to the pregnant woman.

“What should I say? We waited long enough don’t you think?” Stiles just nodded.

“Congratulations than I think?” She added, her smile coming back to her face.

“Talking of waiting long enough, we should get going or we’ll miss the appointment.” Chris said with a smirk that looked suspiciously like one of Peter’s usual expressions and walked towards the car. The wolf was right on his heels and after one last glance at the house, Stiles followed as well. The drive took a little longer than they had expected so when they arrived at the doctor they didn’t need to wait any longer than 5 minutes until they were called inside one of the rooms. Peter could smell immediately that the doctor was something supernatural as well. He wasn’t completely sure but if he had to guess he would say that she was a kitsune.

“Hello, you must be Miss Stilinski.” The woman greeted them, extending her hand to Stiles who happily shook the hand that was offered to her saying “Just call me Stiles.” With a nervous smile on her face.

“Stiles. Okay.” The doctor answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

“And you are?” She asked the two men, holding her hand out to them as well and they also introduced themselves with their first names. Chris and Peter watched excitedly how Doctor Shaw spread some gel on Stiles’s swollen stomach before placing the ultrasound on it. As soon as they could hear the babies heartbeats, a smile spread across the hunter’s and the pregnant woman’s face, the same one that Peter was already wearing the whole time, given the fact that he could hear the heartbeats whenever he wanted. It wasn’t long until Melinda confirmed that she was indeed carrying twins.

“Do you want to know the genders?” Shaw asked and Stiles was nodding immediately. She was way too curious to not know something so important for such a long time. With a short smile to the two older men she said: “I hope you have good authority and that you can make your point because you’re gonna be hopelessly outnumbered. Congratulation you’re carrying two boys.” Melinda said with a smile as well. “Two _healthy_ boys.” She quickly added and by now the smiles in the parent’s faces seemed permanent. Peter looked over at his husband to be and the hunter gently squeezed the wolf’s neck. They shared a look of pure happiness but quickly looked back at the young woman as well, including her in their moment.

“So ahm... Why can’t I smell which one of us the father is? She should smell only like one of us but I always get the scent of both Chris and me.” Peter asked, his irritation showing in his face.

“Werewolf I presume?” Melinda Shaw gave back and the wolf simply nodded.

“Well then obviously you have never heard that Werewolf sperm can do some incredible things to insure that its DNA is passed on. For example it can turn an infertile woman fertile or, when confronted with a shortly fertilized egg, adding its own DNA to it, creating the rare condition that a baby or that babies have indeed three biological parents.” The doctor explained and all three adults were starring at her perplexed.

“No way! Are you for real? You’re kidding right? I mean wha... Alright another weird thing that I can add to my list of ‘crazy ass supernatural shit that happened to me’ and I have to say I never thought it could get any stranger than the whole craziness that already happened to us but you know the saying: Never say never.“ Stiles answered, living trough a ton of emotions just in one sentence:

Denial. Disbelieve. Defeat. Acceptance. Amusement.

But overall: Happiness. Not just because her babies were healthy but also because she had feared that only one of her future flatmates being the biological father would drive the two of them apart and she had no idea how she could have lived with that. When she looked over to the two daddies she could see that they were beaming with joy and that their eyes were sparkling so strong that their eyes were even brighter than they usually were. Doctor Shaw was already cleaning her stomach with a tissue, pulling her shirt down again afterwards.

“Does anyone of you have any more questions?” Melinda asked friendly. Both Peter and Chris were shaking their heads but Stiles started talking: “Yeah so not about me but you’re something supernatural as well, aren’t you?” She asked, not a least bit embarrassed about her curiosity. Doctor Shaw chuckled slightly, then nodded. She let a small flame burst in her hand before letting it disappear almost immediately.

“A fire kitsune, yes.” She told them and Peter happily noticed that he was indeed right with his previous assumption.

“Than if that’s all we’ll see each other in about a month.” Melinda said, staying up from her chair. She held her hand out for all three of them again, saying her goodbyes, wishing them a good evening. None of them said a word while they were walking towards the hunter’s car, all still processing the new found information. Finally it was Chris who broke the silence.

“Should we bring you back to your dorm or are you coming with us to get something to eat. We’re staying the night in a hotel here anyway so we’re in no rush.” He asked pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“You just found out that I have two little boys growing inside me so I’ll never pass an opportunity for food in the next couple of months especially since I’m expecting you guys to pay because you’re responsible for my constant appetite in the first place. Besides, broke college student remember?” The pregnant woman answered. The wolf burst out in laughter and Chris was chuckling as well.

“You know we’re both millionaires and you still think we would let you pay for your food even when you weren’t carrying our children?” the wolf asked in disbelief and complete amusement.

“Alright when that is settled, let’s get some Pizza! I know just the right spot. But we need to make a stop at the supermarket first because I definitely need cookies!”

They ended up buying chips as well as cookies and even though Stiles had already eaten half of it, she still ordered a big meat lover Pizza and an apple pie afterwards.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll end up spending all our money on food.” Chris said with a smirk after Stiles had finished all of her dessert.

“Good thing that we would bore or annoy each other to death if we wouldn’t still be working.” He added and pressed a kiss to the wolf’s lips after noticing his offended expression even though he knew it wasn’t real.

“You know we would sweetheart.” He spoke against his fiancés mouth, kissing him again before pulling back.

“I’m rather sure we would fuck us to death way before either of that would happen but believe whatever you want darling.” The wolf gave back, wearing his usual smirk. The former hunter chuckled but didn’t disagree.

Stiles watched them intensely, noting that she never really saw them so couple-ish. Sure she had seem them kiss or exchanging affectionate glances but normally when they were at pack meetings they dialled them down nearly completely, denying themselves to show their love for each other probably because they were fearing that it would make the rest of the pack uncomfortable. Or maybe just because they were so used to hiding it for so many years. Stiles couldn’t tell which thought made her sadder but she decided to do her damnest to make them realize that no one would be offended or anything if they were showing the love that they’re holding for one another more openly.

 

______________________

I imagend the ring to be a mix between these two [here ](https://www.google.de/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fd34qiagx43sg99.cloudfront.net%2F5106699-334&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.hsamuel.co.uk%2Fwebstore%2Fl%2Fjewellery%2Foccasion%257Cwedding%2Frecipient%257Chim%2Fcategory%257Crings%2F&docid=VEo7q_6Aaen5iM&tbnid=9Unlf5f1pHkiuM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjI3cSDiIvbAhVCDywKHZFkCYoQMwg-KAowCg..i&w=334&h=334&bih=750&biw=1536&q=mens%20wedding%20ring&ved=0ahUKEwjI3cSDiIvbAhVCDywKHZFkCYoQMwg-KAowCg&iact=mrc&uact=8)and [here](https://www.google.de/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shadibox.com%2Fblog%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F04%2Fmale-wedding-band-wedding-rings-designer-mens-wedding-rings-wedding-ring-for-men-for.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shadibox.com%2Fblog%2Fbest-engagement-ring-designs-for-men%2Fmale-wedding-band-wedding-rings-designer-mens-wedding-rings-wedding-ring-for-men-for%2F&docid=L4GGthQdFDyoFM&tbnid=VK3XcwxKilIExM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjI3cSDiIvbAhVCDywKHZFkCYoQMwhqKCwwLA..i&w=1500&h=1410&bih=750&biw=1536&q=mens%20wedding%20ring&ved=0ahUKEwjI3cSDiIvbAhVCDywKHZFkCYoQMwhqKCwwLA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it but I have to admit that I have next to zero ideas for the next chapter so if you want me to continue please let me know your ideas or wishes... :)  
> other than that I would be totally pleased if you leaved me some kudos :D  
> oh and yeah I never attended a pregnancy check-up so know idea if that is really how they work ^^  
> also I didn't find the nerves to seriously look for any mistakes so please forgive me for that

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this so what do you think? Oh and if you want me to continue leave some ideas to what could happen because even though I have a few fragments of ideas but nothing that could fill more chapters...


End file.
